


Tangled Heartstrings

by SunriseRose1023



Series: Broken Promises [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: You are living your best life, married to billionaire Tony Stark, raising two adorable little girls. Your idyllic life comes crashing down when Tony does the unthinkable.





	Tangled Heartstrings

“Daddy!”

Tony smiled as the little girl ran to him, dark, wavy hair loose and hanging halfway down her back. He knelt down, catching her as she threw herself into his arms. He closed his eyes as he embraced her, standing up and settling her on his hip.

“What’s up, Pheebs?”

She shrugged a shoulder, brushing some of her wild hair from her face.

“Mama thinks I broke the angel that sits by the TV.”  
“Did you?”

Her dark eyes widened.

“No!”  
“Phoebe Grace Stark, you get your little behind in here right now!”

Phoebe buried her head in Tony’s neck and he didn’t even try to hide his smile. He walked into the living room with her still in his arms, the smile widening when he saw his wife standing in the middle of the floor with her hands on her hips.

“Oh, no. Don’t even try to run to Daddy to play this off. You are in big trouble, little miss.”  
“I didn’t mean to!”

Phoebe’s voice was muffled from where she still had her face in Tony’s neck. He met his wife’s eyes and you shook your head.

“Do not.”  
“Is it really that important?”  
“If she would have listened to me and not thrown that damn ball in the house, it wouldn’t have happened.”  
“Does it really mean that much to you?”  
“That’s not the point, Tony.”

Tony turned his head slightly when Phoebe tugged on his ear. She leaned in close and whispered to him.

“Mama said a bad word.”

Tony fought to keep from laughing out loud. He coughed softly instead, whispering back.

“Not something we need to focus on right now. Let me negotiate for you.”

Phoebe nodded, laying her head back down. Tony met your eyes and you shook your head.

“She can’t keep running to you to fix it every time she messes up. She’s got to learn about the consequences of her actions.”  
“Isn’t that what dads are for? So she  _can_  run to me when she messes up?”  
“I don’t know, is that what Howard did for you?”

Tony winced at that.

“Good point.”  
“I refuse to raise an entitled brat, Stark. She’s not getting out of this one.”

Tony sighed, kneeling down again and moving his daughter from his shoulder to sit on his knee. She stared at him with her beautiful eyes and he tilted his head.

“Mama’s got a point.”  
“But I didn’t mean to!”  
“I know. But if you had listened to her and done what she said instead of what you wanted, we wouldn’t be here.”

Phoebe looked down and Tony moved a hand to push her little chin up, until she was looking at him.

“Kid, you’ve got to listen to your mom.”

Phoebe nodded, and Tony nodded in your direction.

“If you tell her you’re sorry, she might go easy on you.”

Phoebe sighed, and Tony leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She hopped off his knee and he sat back on his heel, covering his mouth with a hand and watching as Phoebe walked to you. He smiled, hiding it behind his hand when you knelt down, taking your daughter’s hands and talking softly. After a moment, Phoebe threw her arms around your neck and you hugged her tightly before she ran off. You shook your head, looking across the room.

“That was a good play.”

Tony shrugged.

“Happens every once in a while.”

You smiled, groaning as you stood to your feet. Tony did the same, walking across the room and taking both of your hands, pulling you close to him and kissing your lips. You shook your head as you looped your arms around his neck, then sighed.

“She’s so much like you.”  
“Lucky little thing.”

You snorted, laughing when Tony pinched your side. He leaned his head forward and you closed your eyes as his forehead came to rest on yours.

“That damn business trip is this weekend.”  
“Cancel it. Stay here with your girls.”

Tony smiled.

“I wish.”

He bent his head, lips finding yours in a drawn-out kiss. As he pulled you closer and started to nibble on your neck, you smiled, hand carding through his dark hair.

“Guess I’ll just have to make it one hell of a goodbye, huh?”  
“Ew, gross!”

Tony kept his arms around you as you turned around, to see both of your daughters with their hands covering their eyes. You smiled, shaking your head, and Tony spoke up.

“If you promise me you’ll always, always think kissing is gross, then I won’t kiss your mom again.”  
“Deal.”

You pressed your lips together to keep from laughing out loud, watching as the girls lowered their hands from their eyes. Tony nodded.

“I lied!”

He laughed, pulling you in for another kiss, and you laughed into it when you heard the high-pitched squeals of ‘no fair’ that echoed through the living room.

* * *

 

Tony groaned as he rolled to his back, smacking dry lips, trying to swallow on an even drier throat. He sat up and gingerly set his feet on the ground, putting his head in his hands. He whimpered at the pounding in his head, then stood up, eyes still closed as he slowly made his way to the bathroom.

“Ow, damn it. What the hell?”

He blinked open one eye, rubbing his head where he’d bumped it against the wall. He narrowed that eye as he studied the wall, wondering how in the hell someone had rearranged the room so quickly and misplaced the bathroom.

“If you’re looking for the bathroom, it’s over this way.”

Tony went still as a sleepy voice shattered the quiet.

A distinctly feminine voice.

He slowly turned around and looked at the bed just as a woman sat up, yawning widely before tugging the sheets to cover her naked body. Tony glanced down, realizing that he was just as naked. He shook his head, heart beginning to pound in his chest.

“Who—I’m sorry. Who are you?”

She made a face.

“Ouch. Guess I should expect it, though.”

She used one hand to keep the sheets covering her, holding the other out to Tony as she introduced herself. He shook her hand, shaking his head.

“What … I’m sorry. I don’t remem—remember what happened.”  
“Well, we did have a lot to drink. It’s not that surprising.”

Tony glanced around and found his boxers, grabbing them and pulling them on. He held a hand over his mouth, then met her eyes again.

“I don’t … I’m married.”

Her eyes widened.

“You’re not wearing a ring.”

Tony glanced at his left hand, at the pale strip of skin on his finger where his ring usually rested. He shook his head.

“I don’t know where it is. Christ. I need …”  
“Are you okay?”

Tony huffed out a laugh.

“Not in the least little bit.”

He gathered the rest of his clothes, pulling them on as the woman climbed out of bed and pulled on a robe. He shook his head, putting his face in his hands for a moment before standing up.

“Where are we?”

She told him, which—thankfully—was the same hotel where he had set up his reservation. He found his wallet in the pocket of his slacks and pulled it out, fishing the key card out of one of the slots, going still when he saw the picture, of his wife and his daughters. He closed his eyes, ignoring the woman’s calls as he left the room and found the elevator. In his room, he tore his clothes off, dropping them in one of the trash cans in the room. He stumbled to the bathroom, hitting his knees by the toilet and throwing up until there was nothing left.

* * *

 

Tony rubbed his hands over his head, then stared at the ground. He missed the entire day of the convention he’d agreed to come to for the company, but that was honestly the furthest thing from his mind. He swallowed, reaching for his phone and picking it up, closing his eyes as he dialed a number.

_“Hello?”  
_“Steve, it’s—”

Tony had to clear his throat.

“It’s me. Are you busy?”  
_“Not too much right now. What’s up? How’s the convention?”_  
“I don’t know.”  
_“You don’t know? Aren’t you there? I talked with Y/N earlier and she said you were gone.”_  
“Steve, I did something.”

The other end of the phone was quiet, and Tony went on.

“I … fuck.”  
_“Tony, what did you do?”_

He closed his eyes.

“I don’t remember last night.”  
_“Shit.”_  
“I don’t remember anything after getting to my room in this hotel. The next thing I remember is wake … waking up.”  
_“Waking up where?”_

Tony hung his head and Steve groaned.

_“What the fuck is wrong with you, Tony?”  
_“I didn’t do it on purpose!”

Tony hissed out the words, then stood to his feet.

“I don’t know how I got there or who she was. I don’t even remember her name.”  
_“Do you have any idea the repercussions this could have?”  
_“Yeah, I’ve got some semblance of an idea.”

Steve sighed.

_“What are you going to do?”_  
“I’m still trying to come to grips with it.”  
_“You know you’ve got to tell her.”_

Tony nodded.

“I … fuck, Steve. I swore I’d never do this. How … how could I have done this?”

Tony’s voice broke on that, and he covered his mouth with a hand as he stared at the floor, tears filling in his eyes. Steve sighed.

_“I don’t … I don’t know what to tell you. This is totally out of character for you. Do you think you were drugged or something?”_

Tony shook his head.

“I don’t know.”  
_“It’s probably out of your system by now anyway.”_

Tony ran a hand over his eyes, swiping away the tears from his cheeks.

_“Come home. Come home now and tell Y/N and … god. Pray she’ll forgive you.”_

Tony nodded, tears welling up in his eyes again.

_“I’m going to get started on making sure this stays under wraps.”  
_“I’m sorry.”

Steve sighed.

_“Me too. Have a safe flight.”_

Tony hung up the phone and fell backwards onto the bed.

* * *

 

You narrowed your eyes when you heard the doorbell ring. You walked to the door, opening it and smiling when you saw your half-sister on the doorstep.

“Jane!”

She smiled widely as the two of you hugged, walking inside as you shut the door behind you. Jane pushed a hand through her hair and gave you a smile.

“Are they ready?”  
“Who?”

She raised an eyebrow.

“The girls.”  
“Where are they going?”

Jane’s smile widened.

“Oh, I see.”  
“Well, I don’t. Little help?”

Jane chuckled.

“Tony called, asked me if I’d watch the girls for tonight.”  
“Tony’s on a business trip.”

Jane shrugged.

“Hope I didn’t ruin a surprise.”

You rolled your eyes, but smiled.

“Give me five minutes and the little monsters will be ready for you.”

Jane followed you up the stairs, laughing at the chorus of high-pitched “ _Auntie Jane_!” when the girls saw her. She knelt and accepted the hugs her nieces bestowed upon her, helping Phoebe pick out which stuffed animals to bring on the overnight trip while simultaneously answering Allie’s questions about Uncle Thor. No, he wasn’t on a business trip like Daddy. Yes, he would be home tonight. Yes, it was very possible that he would wrestle with them, if they promised not to gang up on him.

You smiled as you packed their bags, accepting the hugs and kisses from your excited little girls, laughing at Phoebe dancing around the room. Allie carried her bag outside and you carried Phoebe’s, loading them into Jane’s car. You transferred Phoebe’s carseat from your car to Jane’s, kissing your sister on the cheek before she drove away.

You were waiting in the kitchen when you heard the door open. You smiled as you walked towards the living room, leaning against the wall.

“Hey, stranger.”

Tony turned to look at you, and the smile slid from your face at the look in his eyes. You straightened, stepping towards him, stopping when he held up a hand.

“Tony, what … what’s the matter?”

He bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he gave a shaky breath, lifting a hand to rub at his chest. After a moment, he lifted his head, his eyes meeting yours.

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

* * *

 

“Please say something.”

You sat on the edge of the couch, staring at your hands. Tony was across from you in a chair, breathing so loudly you could hear it across the room. You shook your head, and he sighed.

“Honey—”  
“ _Don’t_.”

He nodded, looking back down at the floor. You shook your head again, lifting it and giving a shaky breath.

“How could you do this?”  
“That’s what I’m trying to tell you. I didn’t—”  
“What, you didn’t  _mean to_? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

Tony huffed out a breath, getting to his feet.

“I don’t remember it. Anything about that night.”  
“ _Last night_ , you mean.”

He closed his eyes and nodded.

“I …  _never_  would have—”  
“Yeah, I used to think that, too.”

You got to your feet, pushing your hands through your hair and walking to the window. You crossed your arms over your chest and took in a breath, letting it out slowly.

“Do you think you were drugged?”

Tony didn’t answer, so you turned to look at him. He gave a minute lift of his shoulders, shaking his head. You swallowed, tightening your arms.

“Well, if you were, it’s gone out of your system by now.”

Tony nodded, and you closed your eyes.

“What do you think happened?”

Tony sighed, running a hand down his face.

“I don’t know. I went to the restaurant in the hotel for dinner. Met a colleague there. We had a couple of drinks and … the next thing I remember is waking up in a room that wasn’t mine.”  
“How many is a ‘couple of drinks?’”

Tony lifted his head and met your eyes.

“You know I don’t do that anymore.”

You let out a hard laugh.

“I used to know everything about you. Now I … I don’t even know who you are.”

He winced, looking back down at his hands. You moved one of your hands to cover your mouth.

“I’m sorry.”  
“ _Don’t_. Don’t  _apologize_. God.”

You shook your head, giving another rough laugh.

“I feel like I’m going to be sick.”  
“I was.”  
“I really don’t want to hear anything from you right now.”  
“Y/N—”  
“I literally do not want to hear the sound of your voice at this moment. So please, Tony, for  _once_  in your life, shut the fuck up.”

His dark eyes went wide, but he nodded, lowering his head. You looked up to the ceiling, blinking as your mind joined your stomach and began to churn.

“Oh, god. What …”

You shook your head.

“What happens when she shows up pregnant? Because  _God knows_ she will. Because that’s my luck, and because that’s what people do these days. And what … what are we supposed to tell the girls?”

You blindly waved a hand, until you touched one of the chairs. You moved to stand behind it, gripping it tightly.

“What are we supposed to tell them when this inevitably gets leaked to the press and people start talking? This could bring down the company, Tony.”  
“What, and ruin the nice little privileged life you have here?”

Your eyes flashed as you whirled to face him. He gave a laugh as he stood up, walking towards you.

“You scared this will ‘ruin’ us? That we’ll run out of money?”  
“You  _asshole_. I could give less than a shit about the money. I was talking about your daughters and the legacy they’ll have to live with, that their bastard father couldn’t keep it in his pants!”

Tony’s face fell as you gave his chest a hard push. He closed his eyes as you shook your head, tears filling your eyes as you looked back to the window, walking to grip the back of the chair again.

“How could you do this? The one …”

You closed your eyes, shaking your head. Tony stood across the room from you, tears threatening his eyes. He shook his head.

“I never …”

You swallowed, lifting your head to look out the window.

“Everyone tried to warn me. Everyone. Even your own father.”

Tony shut his eyes at that, and you shook your head.

“And I knew it. I knew exactly what they meant. But I … I told them …”

You shook your head again, turning to face him. He tilted his head when he saw your face, the tears streaking down your cheeks.

“I told them you had changed. That you weren’t the man they all knew anymore. That you—”

You swallowed again.

“That you’d never hurt me.”  
“Please.”

He rushed forward and you stepped back, shaking your head and moving out of his reach.

“Please, don’t throw all of this away.”

You turned back to him, shock on your face.

“I’m not! You’re the one who did!”  
“I know I can’t take it back, but—”  
“What can you do to make it up to me?”

Tony just stared at you and you laughed, not an ounce of mirth in the sound.

“This isn’t some toy of mine that you’ve broken, Tony. This was our  _family_. What we’ve spent  _ten years_  building. The children that we tried so hard to have. Do you remember that?”

He slowly nodded, and you choked back a sob.

“And you threw it all away in one night.”  
“I didn’t throw it away!”  
“Yes, you did!”

You shook your head, holding your hand up as he started to step towards you.

“I can’t even  _look_  at you right now.”  
“Look, we don’t even know what happened for sure.”

You looked at him.

“If you’re telling me about it, then we know what happened. It doesn’t matter that you can’t remember. If you feel guilty, there’s a reason for it.”  
“I never set out looking for this.”  
“Well, that makes me feel better.”

You rolled your eyes, turning back to the window. Tony walked to you and laid his hand on your shoulder, which you violently shrugged off. He took a step back and you shook your head, pushing your hands through your hair again.

“All I can imagine is you touching her, and I can’t—”

You held a hand over your mouth.

“Don’t touch me.”  
“I’m sorry.”

Tony gave a shaky breath.

“I’m just really so sorry.”

You closed your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest again, in a failing attempt to protect your battered heart.

“Who was she?”

Tony closed his eyes and you turned to face him.

“Tony, who was she?”

He turned his head, opening his eyes to meet yours. You lifted an eyebrow, waiting for his answer and he sighed before shaking his head.

“I don’t … I don’t know.”  
“What’s her name?”

Tony closed his eyes again and you blinked, mouth dropping open.

“You don’t even know her name?”  
“I told you I don’t remember anything from last night!”

Tony shoved a hand through his hair, covering his mouth with that hand. He shook his head, then turned back to you, both of your voices growing louder.

“I would take it all back if I could, but I can’t.”  
“You don’t even know what it is you’re apologizing for!”

Tony shook his head again.

“What do you want from me?”  
“I want you to leave.”

He blinked, eyes wide.

“What?”  
“You cheated on me, Tony.”  
“We don’t know that—”  
“Yes, we do!”

You shook your head, looking towards the door.

“Just … looking at you makes me feel sick. I—I can’t deal with this right now.”  
“No, we have to deal with it.”

You closed your eyes, leaning your head back. Tony stepped closer to you, and you took a step back.

“Don’t give up on us.”

Your eyes flashed open.

“What ‘us?’ You ended ‘us’ last night.”  
“Don’t say that. Don’t  _you_  say that.”  
“You have  _no_  right to tell me not to do anything!”

He reached out for you and you smacked his hands away. He was quicker the next time, grabbing hold of your arms and forcing you to look at him.

“Please. I am begging you, don’t give up on me.”  
“Tony—”  
“I can’t do this without you. You and my girls … you’re everything to me.”  
“Tony—”  
“Y/N, please.”  
“You’re hurting me.”

At the sound of your soft sentence, the two of you looked to where his hands were gripping your arms tightly. Tony let go of you and you gave a shuddering exhale. His eyes were wide and horrified as he looked at the red marks his hands had left on your arms. He shook his head, crouching down and covering his mouth with a hand. You gave another shaky sigh, tears filling your eyes and a sob escaping your lips when Tony crawled to you, wrapping his arms around your legs. You closed your eyes, letting your hand rest on his raven hair, feeling his tears fall on your bare feet.

After a long, quiet time of the two of you just being still and crying, you spoke.

“I just … I can’t think right now. I’m mad and I’m hurt and I can’t …”

You shook your head.

“I need you to give me some space.”  
“Y/N—”  
“Please, Tony. Please don’t make me ruin this.”

He let go of you and sank back on his heels. After a moment, he stood to his feet, turning and walking out of the room. You closed your eyes, stumbling to a chair and sinking into it, burying your face in your hands.

Tony walked back into the room half an hour later. You walked in from the kitchen, heart stuttering in your chest when you saw the bags in his hand.

“I, uh … I’ll stay at the office, or … one of the hotels.”

You nodded, crossing your arms over your chest again, staring at the floor. Tony cleared his throat.

“If you … if you need anything, I—”  
“Steve or Bucky will come.”

Tony went still, then slowly nodded. He cleared his throat again and you moved a hand to your eyes, tears threatening again. Tony gave a shaky sigh, and you listened to his footsteps walk towards the door.

“Wait.”

He stopped, dropping the bag, catching you as you rushed to him and wrapping his arms around you. You sobbed into his shoulder as he held you, his tears wetting your shirt. You pushed him away and he took hold of your face, both of you crying as you stared at each other.

“I love you, Y/N. Do you hear me?  **You**. I love you.”  
“Go.”

His hand fell from your face and you shook your head, tears streaming from your eyes.

“Just go.”

Tony swallowed, picking the bag back up. He leaned in and pressed his lips to your forehead, and you closed your eyes, not opening them when you heard the door shut. Instead, you collapsed, slamming your hands onto the hardwood floor, screaming as you cried.


End file.
